


Truth or Dare

by ASimpleCherryTree



Series: Sleepovers [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, The Upside of Unrequited - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Party Games, Peskin-Susos, sleepover, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleCherryTree/pseuds/ASimpleCherryTree
Summary: Simon has a sleepover at Abby’s place with surprise visitors
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Sleepovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894594
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that technically speaking, Simon doesn’t meet Molly until after he’s dating Bram but shh

I slid into the passenger seat of Abby’s car. “We are going to have so much fun tonight!” she squealed. “First on the agenda, The Fault in Our Stars.”

“I haven’t read the book.” Her hand froze inches away from clicking her seat belt.

“You haven’t? Everyone has read The Fault in Our Stars.”

“I’m not really a romance kind of guy.”

“Of course you are!” She shoved my shoulder. “You just wait until you get a sappy love story, you’ll be all over John Green.”

“Have you had a sappy love story?” Abby doesn’t tell us much about her friends back in DC, just her cousins. I know she had friends, she brings up Olivia occasionally.

She started backing out of my driveway. “No, but I was born a hopeless romantic.”

“How does Nick hold up to your high standards?”

“He’s sweet, but obviously no Peter Kavinsky. He’s a high school boyfriend, not a rom-com character.”

“Peter Kavinsky is To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before?”

“Yes! You haven’t seen the most influential movie of our time?”

“How is it any different from any other rom-com?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Okay, okay,” I said. “What would be your ideal rom-com?”

“Like, if I were to write one?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm,” she thought for a second. “Two kids fall in love anonymously online or something and meet up at the end for an adorable kiss scene.” I choked on my water bottle. “Too cheesy?”

“No, too realistic, I hope.”

“What on Earth does that mean?” she asked.

“Well, you know how I’m gay.”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant to what I just said, I didn’t even use pronouns.”

“Well, I have anonymously fallen in love with someone. Over email.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I call him Blue. He’s the one who posted on Creeksecrets last year about being gay.”

“That’s so adorable,” Abby said. “If you do get that final kiss scene, you have to promise me that you’ll read The Fault in Our Stars.”

“Deal,” I said with a laugh. “But I don’t think he wants anything to do with me. He doesn’t want me to know who he is, but he knows who I am.”

“Because of Martin?”

“Because of Martin.”

“I want to drown that boy sometimes.”

“Me too,” I said. “But Blue did get me something. The shirt I packed is from him. He put it on my locker the day after he found out who I am.”

“Are you sure that he wants nothing to do with you?”

“Pretty sure.”

Abby unlocked her door and I heard whispers inside. We made eye contact before she opened up the door. She only lives with her mom.

When she opened the door, there were three girls that I didn’t know sitting on her couch. Abby squealed and ran over to hug them. I kept standing in the doorway.

“What are you guys doing here?” Abby asked.

“Patty flew us out as a late Christmas present,” one of them said. “She told us that it was to make up for last year.”

“I can’t believe that she would have forgotten about Olivia,” Abby said. Olivia is her friend from DC.

“She probably did it on purpose if she knew that you were moving,” a different one said. “At least, that’s what I’ve been telling myself. Patty would never forget me.” So that one is Olivia.

Abby turned around. “Simon, these are my cousins and our best friend, Olivia.”

“This is the infamous Simon?” The first one asked. “I feel like I’m standing before a legend. I’m Cassie.”

“I’m Molly,” the one who hadn’t said anything yet said. “Your mom didn’t tell us you were having someone over.”

“She probably forgot,” Abby said. “He’s actually spending the night here, so I think now it’s an official sleepover.”

“Was it not official before?” I asked.

“Well, it was official in the sense that you are officially sleeping over at my house, but now it is a capital-s Sleepover.”

“I made enough fettuccine Alfredo to feed an army,” Molly said. “It’s in the kitchen if you’re hungry.”

After dinner, we all went to Abby’s room to hang out. “Let’s get in our pajamas and play Truth or Dare,” Olivia said. I was kind of amazed that they accepted me so quickly, but with how much Abby had told me about them, there wasn’t a doubt in my mind she had told them exactly as much about me.

I pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and my Elliott Smith shirt from my backpack. As the shirt unfolded, a note flew out. On blue green construction paper.

“Is that from Blue?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, he wrote another note on this same paper,” I said. “I didn’t see this one.”

“Read it!” Molly, Cassie, and Olivia looked confused.

“Um, it starts with ‘P.S.’ because there was another note, just so you guys are aware,” I said. “‘P.S. I love the way you smile like you don’t realize you’re doing it. I love your perpetual bed head. I love the way you hold eye contact a moment longer than you need to. I love your moon-gray eyes. So if you think I’m not attracted to you, Simon, you’re crazy.’ And then that’s his phone number.” My heart started pounding in my chest.

“Who’s Blue?” Cassie asked.

“The boy I’ve been emailing for about a year. He found out who I was and I thought he didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Text him!” Abby yelled.

“Not right now,” I said. “We have a game of Truth or Dare to play.”

After we were all in pajamas, we sat down in a circle. Abby started explaining the rules as if we had never played before. “Okay, no chicken outs, you can ask anyone you want, but everyone has to go before there are any repeats, any questions?”

“No,” Molly said. “We’ve been playing the same way since we were seven.” Abby stuck her tongue out.

“Okay, let’s roll to see who starts.” We took turns rolling a die. Cassie got a six, so she went first.

“Momo, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Molly said immediately. Cassie got a wicked look on her face.

“I dare you to text Will something flirty.”

“Flirty by your standards or mine?” Molly asked.

“By normal human standards, obviously. We’ll do a group consensus.” Molly groaned and pulled out her phone. I have no clue who Will is, but I take it he’s the guy that Molly has a crush on. I don’t know too much about their personal lives, just that Cassie has a girlfriend and that Olivia just broke up with her middle school boyfriend.

“I don’t even know how to write a flirty text,” Molly said.

“It’s easy,” Abby said. “Just use cheesy pick up lines.”

“Okay, how about this? ‘Besides being sexy, what do you do for a living?’” Molly asked.

“Molly that’s laaamme,” Cassie groaned. “Group consensus?”

“I think it’s hilarious, and technically fits the category of flirty text,” Abby said.

“I agree with Abby,” Olivia said.

“Simon, if you’re with me, it’s a tie. And we win because I’m the one who dared her.”

“It’s definitely flirty,” I said. “Even if it’s stupid.”

Molly hit send on her phone and set it down. “Abby, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Abby said.

“Who do you have a crush on?”

“I have a boy-“

“Abby, you know you can’t have a crush on the person you’re dating. And I know what you act like when you have a crush, off in your little dream land.” Molly made a face, supposedly mimicking Abby’s “dream land” face.

“Ugh, you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Those are the rules of Truth or Dare,” Molly said. 

“Not you, Simon.”

“I promise?”

“So it’s one of our lunch friends. The one I told you guys about with the drawing.”

“Abby, that’s vague,” I said.

“And you didn’t technically answer my question,” Molly said, but her eyes were lighting up. Cassie looked like she was about to explode.

“It’s Leah Burke.”

“Like, my Leah?” I asked.

“Yes, your Leah.”

“What about Nick?”

“It’s just a crush, Si. I think I’m bi, so it’s not like I’m just dating Nick to hide it. Have you dated everyone you’ve had a crush on?” My mind immediately went to Cal asking me out.

“If you’re asking whether or not I’ve dated Daniel Radcliffe you know that answer.”

“Speaking of people you’ve had a crush on, Truth or Dare, Simon?”

“I don’t like the way you said that, so Dare.” Abby and Cassie looked at each other and started smiling. Molly started laughing and Olivia shook her head.

“I dare you to text Blue.” How did I not see that coming? I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and grabbed the note from my backpack.

“Any stipulations?”

“You have to make sure that he knows it’s you. Don’t pretend to be a scam.”

“Okay, how is ‘hey it’s Simon. I got your note and I don’t really know what to say, but I had to say something?’”

“Fantastic,” Abby said.

I hit send and as I clicked my phone off, it started vibrating. Incoming FaceTime.

“Oh shit,” I said. “I wasn’t prepared for this.”

“At least your boy has an iPhone,” Cassie said. “Abby here turns the group chat green.”

“Guys, what should I do?”

“Answer him!” They all yelled together. I clicked accept and saw the black screen before his camera focused. And I recognized the face on the other end.

“Bram?” I asked. Abby’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said. He looked really nervous.

“It’s you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but your email about the chair.”

“I’m so glad that it’s you.”


End file.
